


Oracle: New Friends

by TheUniverseOfKilikani



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boarding School, Gen, Oracle - Freeform, Secrets, boarding schools, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseOfKilikani/pseuds/TheUniverseOfKilikani
Summary: She slowly opened the first page, before diving right in.Dear Diary,I have solved it. You know how I see weird creatures, that no one else seems to see?Maddy paused, taking in this information.Well, this boy, Percy Jackson, was at my school orientation. I was curious, because I knew her could see the monsters too.Monsters? Maddy took a deep breath. Not real, she told herself. This is just a story.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Original Female Character(s), Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Percy Jackson
Kudos: 9





	Oracle: New Friends

Rachel wasn't too happy at her new boarding school. Not that much. It was very formal and strict. Very much not her type. But she wanted to make her dad happy, so this is what she did.

The classes weren't much fun. She only had one friend, but in all honesty, she didin't need any more friends. She was the loser at school. Sure, she was smart and had the wild talent for drawing, but no one payed any attention to that.

Her only friend was her dorm room buddy. She was a grade younger but Rachel didn't care. Maddy had short brown hair and pale skin. Rachel knew that she was no demigod. She was a really fast reader. Her favorite place was the library. She wasn't the slightest bit dyslexic.

At first, Maddy was a little shy towards Rachel. She noticed that everyone made fun of her. Maddy was annoyed by that and then decided to come to terms with Rachel. On their second night they talked for a full three hours.

Maddy went to sleep, not worrying about a thing. But Rachel did. The war against Gaia had just ended and she worried about her friends back at camp all the time. Too many questions swirled her head. She just wanted to go to camp, ASAP.

But a week later, Rachel wasn't worrying. Her and Maddy were becoming best friends. While they got teased during the day, they loved coming back to their room, locking the door, and leaving their worries behind.

Maddy would talk about her boyfriend once and a while, while Rachel would listen politely. Sometimes when their homework was done they would sit on the couch and watch a movie.

They were actually having a lot of fun at this formal, very boring school. It wasn't until one day….

Rachel swished her paint brush over the easle, before going in for another dab of black paint. The brush worked feriously for ten minutes. Rachel was so caught up in her work, she didn't notice Maddy crawl under her bed and grab a book.

Maddy took off with it, slamming her tiny bedroom door shut. She sat on her bed and stared at the front. She knew deep down that she shouldn't be looking, but she was too worried about Rachel.

Rachel had seemed really distant at first, and maddie was worried. They were going to have to be best friends, which very luckily happened. But whenever she would pull up a specific topic, Rachel would go quiet.

It was okay with Rachel, right? Maddy thought this over while staring at the over of the notbook. It said 'Rachel's Adventures At CHB'. Maddy didn't know what CHB stood for, but she knew she wanted to find out.

She slowly opened the first page, before diving right in.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have solved it. You know how I see weird creatures, that no one else seems to see?_

Maddy paused, taking in this information.

_Well, this boy, Percy Jackson, was at my school orientation. I was curious, because I knew her could see the monsters too._

Monsters? Maddy took a deep breath. Not real, she told herself. This is just a story.

So when I saw the monster, I told Percy to run. He could sense it too. We got to the band room, and Percy had his sword, the one he stabbed me with at the Hoover Dam.

Maddy froze in terror. This…. Boy… stabbed her? Rachel thought of him as a friend?

Turns out, he's a half-blood. I haven't figured out what the other not human part is. Half-Animal? Half-Vampire? I will figure this out.

Mady flipped the page and saw a picture, there was Rachel, and this other boy. They were both wearing orange shirts and the boy looked… normal? Mady frowned, reading the caption. _Percy and Rachel._

Mady was getting mad. But she read on.

_The next time I saw Percy was the moment that would change my life. They said that they needed help. They as in, him and Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena? Did I mention that I found out that other part was a god?_

No way, Maddy thought. But that's….. she shook her head and kept reading, but before she could go anywhere, Rachel burst through the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked roughly. "How much did you read?"

Rachel heart was pounding, and Maddy looked scared. She had never seen Rachel like this, so fierce.

"Two pages." She answered quietly.

Rachel sighed, put her fingers on her tembles and thought. Maddy watched anxiously.

"Maddy, I'm gonna say this real slow."

She shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"I need you to start packing like your going to a sleepaway camp for a week. Sound good?" Rachel was calmer now.

Maddy's mind reeled, but she stayed calm. She nodded her head and got light to work. Yes, she was confused, but Rachel looked panicked, so Maddy knew she needed help.

Once she was done, Rachel was already wearing that same orange shirt from the pictures, and her hair was in a braid. She carried her bookbag, which looked quite empty.

"Percy is meeting us at the exit in five minutes, c'mon." Rachel looked very fierce, still.

"The Percy that stabbed you with a sword?" Maddy asked worried.

"It was on accident, plus, it's celestial bronze, doesn't hurt mortals." Rachel replied, smiling.

Maddy followed Rachel down to the exit of the school, while making sure they weren't caught by teachers. Maddy saw a black horse, and that boy waiting. The horse whinnied.

"Rachel!" Percy said, and unfulged her in a hug. "It's been too long. The whole camp misses our famous oracle!"

"Yes, well, a new prophecy has come, mentioning new friends, and Maddy here is that new friend. Completely mortal and can't see through the mist."

The horse whinnied.

"No." Percy grunted.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Oh sorry, Blackjack- NO!" He turned to his horse, fuming. "We are not getting cupcakes for the thousandth time!"

Rachel started laughing. Maddy was just plain confused.

"Is there any way for her to see through the mist?" Rachel asked Percy.

Percy frowned. "I don't know. Better talk with Hecate or something, but I think the mist will show her flying on a non-winged horse."

Blackjack stomped his hoof.

"Pegasus." Percy groaned. "Yes, you are a Pegasus, not a horse."

Maddy could swear she saw the horse smile. But, Pegasus?

"Have you forgotten about me?" Maddy asked.

Both turned to her. Percy took a step towards her and helf out his hand. Maddy took it and shaked it weakly.

"Maddy." She said.

"Percy."

"So what's your horses name?" She asked.

"He's a Pegasus, and his name is Blackjack. He liked douts and occaisionally cupcakes. He told me-"

"Told you?"

"My dad's Poseidon, he created horses. Anyway, maybe you can get to him that we are not stopping to buy cupcakes?"

Maddy held in a laugh. "Well, I'll try, but he seems to have a temper. My horse is just as stubborn as he is. Stomps his hoof whenever he's annoyed."

"Can't be as bad as him." Percy laughs. "sometimes I have to walk because he won't let me ride him without sugar."

"My horse will trot away from me and stick his nose in the air like a stuck up snob."

"And we should get going." Rachel huffs.

They climb onto Blackjacks back and then Maddy screams.

"What?" Rachel asks.

"The horse… er… Pegasus is flying without wings!" She screeches.

The soar high into the sky and Maddy sees tiny flickers of wings.


End file.
